Hanako, Oishi's little sister
by you-puzzle-me
Summary: This is a little story about Oishi's littl sister drawing the regulars


A/N: Well it's been a long time since I last poted here something. I bring a little story about Oishi little sister, with pics. In my imagination Oishi's little sister is still young 5 à 6 years or something like that.

I hope you like it

------

Hanako-chan loved Syuu-oniichan. She loved him very much. He always played with her when she was bored, bought her ice-creams when they were outside and when Eiji-oniichan was with them they really did a lot of funny games. She loved her oniichan so much that she wanted to do something special for him. So he could see that she lovced him. She didn't really know what to do but finally an idea popped up. She was going to draw him, him and his friends. He would really love that.

The first one she draw was of course her Oniichan She loved him so much.. She thought he was the bestest tennisplayer in the hwole world and it made him look very cool.

The second was her brothers best friend. Eiji-niichan was always genki. He came around a lot and then he would play with her.. he even started to teach her how to play tennis.. Syuu-niichan thought she was to young though..

Then there was Tezuka-niichan She always laughed when he came he looked so funny.. Her Nii-chans friend was so different then Eiji-nichan who smiled all the time. She just thought he had to learn how to smile

Fujiko-niichan was kinda creepy but everytime he came he would tell her about his cactus and she just loved his stories..

Then there was glasses-niichan She just saw him once.. Syuu-niichan forbode him to come when she was near after she drank one of his glasses with that juice.. she missed glasses-niichan cause actually she liked the drink.. Why was nii-chan so worried?

Mamushi-niichan was very cute she alwasy thought she cought him once petting a very cute cat he made her promise not to tell anyone.. Well she didnt but wanted to..

The one she liked most was Taka-nicchan.. Well she liked him whenever he was in burning mode at their house.. He would throw her in the air and catch her again.. Syuu-niichan always tried desperately to grab his racket.. Fujiko-niichan just laughed at him and told him she liked it.. Still Syuu-niichan was looking very worried. They ate a few times at their sushi retaurant and it was really delicious.. Taka-niichan would almost make hers..

then there was burger-niichan.. Oh how she loved burger-niichan.. Everytime when he came at their house he had something nice wth him.. fries or a burger and everytime he let her have some of his food.. And she really loved junkfood.. She had to be fast though before Syuu-niichan saw burger-niichan was here.. Cause he always told burger-niihan that junkfood wasn't good for her.. Burger-niichan always smiles sheepishly when Syuu-niichan was too late.

And of curse there was She saw him only once in a flash.. okaa-chan had brought nii-chan to school cause he was late and then he told her that was Ryouma-niichan.. She thougt Ryouma-niichan looked cool... After every game he would tell her aout him and of course the funny stories about him eating so much even though he was so small.. From the first time he told her about him she knew she was going to be as good as he was.. Syuu-niichan just called it: "love at first sight" And then he would just brush it off by laughing and tickling her..

Finally she was ready..

"Tadaima" She heard.. She ran to her older brother.. Oishi lifted her up and kissed her cheek.. "And what did my little sister do today.." She looked behind him and smiled all the other nii-chans were there too.. "Made drawings of all of you ne.." She said.. All of the regulars smiled at the cute young girl.. even Ryouma-niichan and Tezuka-niichan.. /lj-cut

(The fic around it is just the reason I could draw them like little children would... besides I can only draw like that haha Drawing is just not my thing)

---- A/N: There it is.. Well there should be pics but I can't make links to those pics so you can't see them sorry.. If you want to see the storie with pics you should check this: http://community. livejournal. com/tenipuri /1615598.html #cutid1 remove spaces 


End file.
